lAS hErMOsAs CHiCas de oCaRin Of tIMe
by Shitsumon-chan
Summary: en una tranquila pijamada de las hermosas chicas de ocarin of time se les a revelado una noticia terrible, GANDONDORF A REGRESADO y eso no es lo peor, LINK FUE CAPTURADO POR EL, que aran nuestras pequeñas niña?, decubranlo!
1. la pijamada

Bueno aqui regreso yo, shi-chan, con una actualizacion de este fic que ya tenia mucho tiempo. Pues... el otro día pasaba por aquí me acorde de este fic olvidado asi que decidi continuarlo empezando primero con corregir los dos primeros cap. espero que esto les facilite más la lectura.

El tercer cap. ya casi esta terminado y espero publicarlo hoy mismo.

Espero que disfruten la lectura!!!

* * *

Era un día común y corriente(típico de una historia ¬¬), no, saben qué, no así no empieza, el día era lo más extraño posible, primero: por que Zelda había invitado a malon, Saria y Ruto a una pijamada en su castillo sabiendo que las cuatro se traen guerra por el querido, apuesto, tierno, valiente, caballeroso(y ustedes saben que mas XD) _**LINK**_(algo se trae entre manos esa Zelda ¬¬); también el día era nublado(como me gusta a mi XD) y amenazaba con todas sus letras con llover(que dramática no?).

Bueno, Zelda se encontraba en su habitación acomodando todo para la pijamada (para eso no tienes guardias ¬¬U) cuando escucho un gran escándalo fuera de su cuarto. Al abrir la puerta se encontró a sus guardias tirados en el suelo inconscientes busco con la mirada al responsable de eso y no tardo mucho en encontrarlo. Era Ruto que se encontraba muy fatigada como si hubiera corrido varios kilómetros.

- ru-ruto... ¿que paso?- alcanzo a decir Zelda

-PUES QUE LOS ESTUPIDOS DE TUS GUARDIAS NO ME DEJABAN ENTRAR, DEVERIAS SER UN POCO MAS SOCIAL AQUI NO DEJAN ENTRAR NISIQUIERA UNA MOSCA- grito Ruto algo enfadada (eso ni yo me lo creo) se encontraba MUY enfadada

-jeje...pues, ese es el punto, ¿no?- contesto Zelda recorriéndole una gota en la sien

Zelda dejo entrar a Ruto al cuarto un tanto asustada, Ruto quedo un poco sorprendida por la gran habitación, que era 5 metros de largo por cada pared, tenia de alto como unos 10 metros y se encontraban unas ventanas del tamaño del monte Everest(claro que tenia cortinas, de qué color?, adivinaron, rosas¬¬U), al fondo se encontraba un armario con vestidos de todas formas y colores, al lado izquierdo se ubicaba una cómoda cama que cabían al menos unas 8 Zeldas, en el medio estaba una mesita de té muy elegante con un mantel rosa ¬¬(odio ese color) y enzima un juego de té de porcelana MUY caro al parecer, una alfombra que cubría toda la habitación de color rojo(jeje, creyeron que también era rosa verdad), de lado derecho un tocador de marca con un gran espejo de medio cuerpo y con muchos cosméticos enzima

-mmm, esto es una porquería mi cuarto está completamente hecho de cristal y saphiros - anuncio Ruto con voz coqueta

-mira que coqueta saliste, no dudo que tu papa este aprovechando este momento para descansar de ti y tus "estúpidos" caprichos- se escucho una voz en la puerta

Las dos princesas voltearon para encontraste con Saria y malon entrando al cuarto, Saria veía con fastidio a Ruto mientras que malon les regalaba una tierna y sincera sonrisa

-buenos días chicas, cuánto tiempo sin verlas- se veía en la cara de malon una sinceridad increíble algo que para sus compañeras les parecía hipocresía

-malon no actúes así, todas sabemos que también nos tienes rencor por lo de Link- Zelda miraba con reproche a malon

-pero yo sé bien que a Link le gustan las niñas lindas y tiernas como yo, y no unas feas y celosas como ustedes- ella las veía con un brillo en sus ojos que daba escalofríos hasta una roca- bueno empecemos, no?- una hermosa sonrisa volvió a sus labios

Las demás se quedaron viendo a malon un momento tan sorprendidas como asustadas, se pusieron a pensar imaginándose a la pequeña malon con una cara de demonio, se estremecieron un poco para luego mover la cabeza de un lado a otro (las tres juntas) y quitar esa horrible imagen

- muy bien comencemos- a Zelda le recorría una gotita por la sien

- ¿y qué vamos a hacer?- Ruto vio a Zelda con cierto interés

- pues que más lo que hacen la mujeres en una pijamada...

- ey no hagas eso- se escuchaba la voz de malon gritar por toda la habitación

-yo no juego así- esta vez fue Saria quien grito

- Y ESA MANO QUE- se escucho por todo el castillo la voz de Ruto

Dos guardias se encontraban fuera del cuarto de Zelda con caras asustadas por lo que hacían las chicas en el cuarto (no tenían ni idea jajá)

- que malas perdedoras son- sale Zelda con un control de wii en la mano, sus compañeras le lanzaban miradas acecinas (que creían apenas tienen como doce años ¬¬)

- OTRA VEZ Y ESTA SI QUE GANO- Ruto apunto con el control a Zelda de una manera desafiante

-eso ni en tus sueños Ruto- la huera arrastro las ultimas palabras en tono de burla

- no es justo, no es justo- malon agitaba los brazos violentamente en forma de berrinche hincada en el suelo

-vamos deja de lloriquear- Zelda examino su control de wii restándole importancia al asunto

De repente se escucha un ruido raro

-jeje, ya tengo hambre y ustedes que dicen-Saria se rascaba la cabeza avergonzada

- yo estoy contigo- sus tres amigas levantaron una mano en forma de aprobación

-mmm, que rico pastel Zelda- Saria agarro un bocado de pastel de babaria (mmmm, que rico QUIERO)

- esto le das a tus invitados, en mi casa damos pescado crudo muuuuuy rico- Ruto se puso en una pose de reina del mundo mientras las otras andaban que casi se vomitaban

- me vas a hacer vomitar- Saria hizo una cara exagerada de asco

- CALLATE- (¿se dan cuenta que Ruto es la única que grita?) la zora lanzo su pastel que hábilmente Saria esquivo cayendo en la cara de malon (que desperdicio)

- mejora tu puntería, ¿no?- la peli verde le saco la lengua al pez humano (ya se, ya se fue gacho pero se lo merece)

Se escucho un ruido raro, Saria, Zelda y Ruto voltearon a ver a malon que se veía un poco rara

-m-malon te pasa algo- tartamudeo Zelda

-...-no hubo respuesta

- eje, malon ¿te encuentras bien?- alcanzo a decir Saria

-e-ese era mi mejor pijama- salió de su boca una voz escalofriante

-¿que?- preguntaron las tres amigas al unisón

-ESA ERA MI MEJOR PIJAMA- la pelirroja maniática volteo la mesa provocando que todo lo que hubiera en ella callera

- CA-CALMATE MALON TE DAREMOS OTRO Y MAS BONITO- gritaron todas juntas aterrorizadas

-ah, bueno- la sonrisa de malon volvió a su rostro, todas dieron un suspiro de alivio

- muy bien es hora de contar secretos- la luz del cuarto estaba apagada y Ruto tenía una vela en la mano (se preguntaran que hará un wii y ni siquiera hay luz pues este es mi fick y puedo hacer lo que quiera jwaajwaajaawaa)

- a ver tu primero Ruto- malon lanzaba su almohada al techo y la acachaba una y otra vez

-anda Ruto cuenta cuenta- la presiono Saria que escondía una cara maliciosa detrás de esa sonrisa

-bueno mi mayor secreto es...no se lo he dicho a nadie ni si quiera mi papa lo sabe-

- ya déjate de tontería y escupe la sopa- la reprocho Zelda que tenia los brazos cruzados

- bueno es... tengo un pescadito de felpa llamado bocadin y no puedo dormir sin el- saca u pescado de peluche

-...- todas en silencio

-Y SI SE ATREVEN A DECIRLE A ALGUIEN LES JURO QUE LAS MANDO AL INFIERNO- Ruto apunto a todas con su dedo índice demostrando superioridad

- claro que no se lo decimos a nadie- Saria movía sus manos de derecha a izquierda para calmarla

- si tu secreto está guardado- malon hizo como si su boca fuera un cierre para cerrarlo (órale para que mas sirven los cierres ¬¬U)

-...- Zelda no pudo formular palabra alguna por intentar ahogar su risa

- ¿ZELDA TE ESTA RIENDO, VERDAD?- la zora preparo su almohada para lanzarla

- no...Jeje... co-como crees- hablo entre risas la princesa ojiazul, pero fue demasiado tarde Ruto ya había lanzo su almohada

Malon Ruto y Zelda empezaron a correr y lanzarse almohadas por toda la habitación

- jeje, no me alcanzas pescado inútil- se burlo Zelda

-jajá, vamos intenta golpearnos- malon saltaba por toda la habitación

- ya verán malditas brujas asquerosas- Ruto gritaba como si su vida se fuera a ir si no lo hiciera

- que inmaduras son, no creen que ya estamos grandes para estos juegos- Saria cruzo sus brazos mostrando madures pero no duro mucho así por que la pequeña malon le dio un almohadazo que reboto la cabeza de la peli verde hasta el suelo

-como se atreven... VENGAN ACA CHIQUILLAS IMPERTINENTES LA VOY A MATAR A TODAS- la kokiri persiguió a sus tres amigas por toda la habitación

- jajá, la tonta kokiri no puede alcanzarnos- Ruto le saco la lengua y no vio cuando Saria le lanzo la almohada que del impacto esta cayó al suelo

- esa me la vas a pagar caro- agarro la almohada y empezó a pegarle en la cabeza a la kokiri varias veces sin piedad (pobre la van a dejar tonta), mientras que las otras disfrutaban la pelea comiendo palomitas

- ¿ustedes que creen que hacen?- preguntaron al unisón la zora y la kokiri, que empezaron a perseguirlas

En ese instante tocaron la puerta, las cuatro niñas estaban hechas un desastre; con la ropa jaloneada y completamente desgreñadas

- adelante por favor- Zelda se arreglo lo más rápido que pudo

En eso entro un guardia muy agitado

-princesa tenemos muy malas noticias- decía muy nervioso

-¿cuáles?, ¿que pasa?- pregunto asustada la huera

- ganondorf a vuelto y con unos amigos muy poderosos...- Zelda lo interrumpió

- pues dile a link él es el único que puede salvarnos- Zelda estaba muy agitada y asustada al igual que sus compañeras

-ESE ES EL PROBLEMA EL SEÑOR LINK A SIDO SECUESTRADO...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan reido mucho.

Se despide con amor:

Shi-chan, hasta el proximo cap.


	2. el bosque de los muertos

Aqui esta la segunsa parte corregida, espero que sea de su agrado y este entedible.

* * *

- Ah, como tardan- se quejo una niña huera de ojos azules- les dije que llegaran temprano- volvió a quejarse

Ese día era muy diferente al anterior, el cielo estaba completamente despejado haciendo que el calor fuera más insoportable. La princesa Zelda se encontraba en esos momentos en la entrada del castillo junto con su guarda espaldas Impa, _Hyrule fiel _en esos momentos se encontraba muy tranquilo, algo raro ya que _the hero of time _había sido capturado quedando como única opción ser salvado por las cuatro chicas que una vez el hizo lo mismo por ellas.

La ojiazul llevaba puesto un traje de guerrera y no su típico vestido (dejo que ustedes se imaginen su ropa n/nU, no mas que no sea ropa sexy), y en su mano derecha tenía un báculo largo hecho de madera con una esfera en la parte de arriba de color verde. La chica miro el objeto por unos segundos recordando:

-_**hija, usa bien este objeto mágico es muy antiguo y poderoso, te ayudara a usar de una mejor manera tu magia- **_recordó las palabras de su padre

Zelda por estar viendo el báculo no se dio cuenta que la princesa de los Zoras llegaba siendo cargada por uno de sus sirviente, este completamente agotado cayó al suelo sin aliento.

-¡ya llego la reina del mundo!- exclamo Ruto con una pose diciendo "soy superior a ti", pero para mala suerte de su sirviente Zelda ni siquiera la escucho. La princesa furiosa patio a su sirviente con tanta fuerza que salió volando al otro lado de Hyrule – HEY, TÚ TE ESTOY HABLANDO- grito efurica la Zora

-mmm...- Zelda estaba tan sumida en sus pensamiento que ignoro por completo a Ruto, haciendo que la azul cara de la mencionada se pusiera completamente roja

- MIRA ESCUINCLE MOCOSA...- empezó a "decir" la Zora pero fue interrumpida

- Hola Zelda- Saria había llegado con un pequeño morral café en su hombro(N/A: ignoro a Ruto)

- Hola Saria, ya llegaste que bueno, la verdad ya me estaba aburriendo estando yo sola y el enfadoso "viento"- las dos chicas rieron a carcajadas mientras Ruto se moría de coraje

- Si tienes razón el "viento" puede llegar a ser muy molesto- comento la peliverde entre risas

- Di-dirás irritante- la corrigió muerta de la risa la ojiazul

Ruto, veía a sus dos amigas que estaban casi en el suelo de la risa, con pura furia contenida. Pero se calmo un poco al escuchar los relincheos de unos caballos cerca, dio vuelta sobre su propio eje y vio a lo lejos una pequeña carreta siendo jalada por dos caballos grandes y bien cuidados, y seguidos al lado por una pequeña yegua pelirroja y muy alegre (_adivinen quien es)_, la jinete era obviamente la tierna malon que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Zelda, Saria, hola ya llegue- grito la pelirroja acercándose cada vez más (también ignoro a Ruto, jajá, soy mala), al igual que Zelda tenía ropa diferente (igual dejo que ustedes se la imaginen) y en su espalda llevaba un escudo y una espada

-hola Malon, que bueno que hallas podido venir- la saludo alegremente Zelda

-jajaja, mi querida amiga Zelda cuando se trata de mi querido Link soy capaz de todo- dijo Malon con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Las tres amigas sonrieron alegremente, pero un segundo después sus ojos se tornaron rojos estilo anime.

-así que "tu" Link, eh?- pregunto Saria con la misma sonrisa pero con un aura maligna recorriendo su cuerpo

-sí, así es "mi" Link- contesto malon tranquila y sonriente pero con la misma aura que la peliverde

-el no es "tuyo"- la corrigió Zelda

Parecía que empezaría un duelo de titanes en ese mismo instante, pero por suerte Impa las detuvo a todas:

-princesa Zelda, niñas, no creo que sea buena idea estar discutiendo en estos momentos. Recuerden que el señor Link ha sido capturado y quien sabe que le pueda hacer ese desgraciado de ganondorf-

-sí creo que tienes razón- dijo la ojiazul mientras se calmaba – bueno pues Impa, nos vemos y no te preocupes por mi estaré bien- Zelda le regalo una sincera sonrisa a su guarda espalda

-si eso ya lo sé- Impa hizo una reverencia en forma de despedida

Y así las tres amigas se subieron a la carreta y se encaminaron a las afueras de Hyrule despidiéndose de la guarda espalda.

- ¿por qué siento que se nos olvida algo?- pregunto Malon

- ¿eh?, debe de ser tu imaginación- dijo Saria

-si tal vez-...

Mientras tanto Ruto estaba muriéndose de coraje corriendo hacia la carreta que ya iba a una distancia muy lejana

- ¿como me pudieron haber hecho eso?- se quejo la Zora muy molesta- yo la princesa más hermosa de todo Hyrule, y ¿ustedes me tratan así?- Ruto hizo una mueca exagerada de niña sufrida

Ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde que partieron, el calor se había vuelto más insoportable y las molestas e irritantes quejas de la princesa Zora no ayudaban en nada. Las cuatro amigas se encontraban en la parte trasera de la carreta excepto Malon que conducía el vehículo, mientras la pequeña Epona las seguía animadamente.

Desde hace rato Malon había desacelerado el paso de la carreta para dejar descansar un poco a sus caballos mientras recuperaban un poco de fuerza. La Zora abrió la boca para decir algo pero Saria la interrumpió

-mira Ruto, vuelves a quejarte y juro que te tiro de la carreta- la amenazo con el seño fruncido

-yo no me iba a quejar- alego a su defensa la pez-humano- solo quería preguntar, ¿a dónde vamos?- la carreta se detuvo precipitadamente

Las tres chicas que estaban en la parte trasera, ahora se encontraban en el suelo adoloridas, mientras Ruto se sobaba el trasero Zelda ayudaba a Saria a levantarse. Las tres amigas ya de pie en la carreta miraron a la pelirroja enojada

-mira Malon ya sé que no odias por lo de link, ¿pero no crees que exageras con querernos matar?- le reprocho la ojiverde

-lo siento chicas no fue mi intención- las tres niñas rodaron los ojos- pero miren- apunto la granjera al frente de la carreta

Sus tres acompañantes miraron a donde ella les indicaba. Frente a ellas, un camino de tierra seguía delante suyo hasta toparse con una división; una apuntando al norte y otra al este (iban hacia el noroeste); donde clavado perezosamente sobre una roca un letrero con letras mal pintadas de color blanco. La que apuntaba al norte decía "_bosque de los muertos" _y el otro decía_ "mar del este"._

Las cuatro amigas se miraron unos momentos dudosas. Malon siguió mirando los letreros preocupada, Saria y Zelda se intercambiaban miradas como si se hablaran telepáticamente, mientras Ruto abría y cerraba la boca una y otra vez para poder decir algo pero al final se arrepentía. Cuando la pelirroja dejo de mirar los letreros y volteo su vista a sus acompañantes, Ruto había vuelto abrir la boca pero esta vez sí dijo algo

-chicas por lo que veo en esos letreros creo que todas preferiríamos ir a el mar del este, o ¿me equivoco?- todas asintieron- pero por mala suerte- trago saliva antes de continuar- me temo que a lugar que debemos ir es al bosque de los muertos- sus amigas asintieron pero ahora frenéticamente

-no hay opción- dijo Saria con miedo- ¿por que los malos siempre escogen los lugares más tétricos para sus guaridas?- pregunto de mala gana la peliverde mientras la carreta reanudaba su marcha

-porque lo dice el manual- contesto Zelda

- ¿hay un manual?- pregunto la kokiri desconcertada

-claro- contesto la princesa de inmediato- ¿acaso nunca lo has leído?- la peliverde negó con la cabeza- ash así serás – Zelda saco de quien sabe donde un libro que le ganaría a una enciclopedia en lo grande y pesado – regla 893.- para dar más miedo al héroe de la historia hay que poner tu guarida ultra secreta en un lugar que haga, que hasta el más valiente de los hombres no se atrevan a entrar- leyó la princesa

- ¿donde ningún hombre se atreva a entrar? – Pregunto algo confundida la peliverde- ¿eso incluye a las mujeres?- volvió a preguntar dirigiéndose a todas las presentes

Una nube grande apareció encima de la cabeza de las cuatro, donde salía una habitación de color rosa con corazones y flores por todas partes y en medio de ese cuarto afeminado estaba ganondorf sentado en una silla con una respaldo de corazón y enfrente de el estaba una mesita de té. El malvado jefe llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo y tomaba una taza de té hablando en tono fresa con todos sus secuaces alrededor de la mesa. Y el pobre link se encontraba amarrado a una de esas silla completamente aterrado.

Las cuatro amigas movieron rápidamente sus cabezas de un lado a otro espantando tan horrible ilusión.

-c-creo que prefiero un lugar tétrico a eso- atino a decir Ruto con mucho miedo, sus demás amigas asintieron precipitadamente.

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que abandonaron Hyrule fiel, ahora se encontraban en un camino inestable que atravesaba las montañas. Malon seguía conduciendo la carreta, sus otras tres amigas yacían en la parte trasera del vehículo, la pequeña Epona se había cansado de estar persiguiendo la carreta y ahora estaba sentada tomando agua, Zelda era la que le concebía este placer a la yegua, mientras Saria se apoyaba en el barandal de la carreta viendo aburrida el camino que pasaban y Ruto, al contrario, contemplaba las escasas nubes que estaban en el cielo. La tranquilidad invadía el lugar, pero como la ley del mundo animal, las apariencias engañan. Una repentina flecha corto los cabellos verdes de la kokiri despertándola de su transe con un grito. Las cuatro chicas se voltearon para ver a dos arqueros enmascarados montados a caballo.

-¿qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto asustada Saria después de esquivar una flecha que le corto unos cuanto cabellitos

-tenemos que perderlos- dijo Zelda mientras se sentaba al lado de malon para arrebatarle las riendas de los caballos y agitándolas con fuerza la tranquila marcha fue cambiada precipitadamente por una acelerado trote. Saria no perdió tiempo y saco de su morral una resortera y municiones, apunto a uno de los arqueros empezando a dispararles.

Varias piedra rozaron a los hombre que eran demasiado rápido para la chica y el excesivo movimiento no la ayudaba en nada. Una fugaz flecha atino al hombro de Ruto, que está con un fuerte alardido se tiro al suelo del dolor. Malon no se quedo sentada a ver como su amiga sufría, de un brinco se levanto de su asiento y corrió a auxiliar a Ruto.

- ¡No puedo darles!- exclamo Saria- hay mucho movimiento-

- ¡y que sugieres que haga que me pare para que nos maten a todas!- le grito Zelda furiosa

- ¡no pero tal vez ayudara que manejaras mejor esta cosa!- le reprocho Saria

- ¡por qué no mejor vienes tu a conducirla, apuesto que lo haces mejor que yo!-

-Te apuesto a que lo...-

- ¡chicas como que no estamos en momentos para ponernos a discutir!- las interrumpió malon. Las dos chicas se fulminaron con la mirada para luego seguir con su trabajo.

Zelda quedo horrorizada al ver que enfrente de ellas se encontraba un precipicio. Instintivamente jalo las riendas pero fue demasiado tarde las carreta ya estaba en la punta y gracias a la fuerza de gravedad estas cayeron. Los dos arqueros las vieron caer y al asegurarse de que no se salvaron se fueron de ahí.

El olor a pasto mojado se impregno en la nariz de Zelda mientras la húmeda hierba le hacía cosquilla en la cara. La chica abrió perezosamente un ojo y al ver el bosque alrededor de ella comprendió que había llegado al bosque de los muertos. El sol estaba a punto de desaparecer dándole un tono rojizo al bosque.

- ¡chicas!- exclamo Zelda volteando de un lado a otro preocupada por sus amigas, pero se tranquilizo al verlas a las tres acostadas atrás de ella. Malon dormía boca abajo al lado de Ruto, que esta tenía el brazo derecho vendado con un pedazo de manga de la blusa de la granjera. Un increíble ronquido la hizo pararse de un brinco pero se tranquilizo al ver que solo era Saria. Con un hondo suspiro se acerco a sus tres amigas para despertarlas.

-hey Malon despierta- la ajito un poco para despertarla. La pelirroja se levantó perezosamente mientras veía a su amiga y luego al bosque.- estamos a salvo- la tranquilizo al ver que miraba a todos lados en busca de los arqueros. Ya despierta malon se dirigió a Ruto

- ¡RUTO DESPIERTA!- le dijo soltándole una patada en el brazo derecho donde estaba su herida. La Zora se levanto de golpe corriendo en todas direcciones con lágrimas en los ojos y gritando como loca.

- ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?- le reprocho Ruto aun con lagrimas en los ojos

- Nada mas quería ver qué pasaba- le dijo Zelda divertida. Ruto la fulmino con la mirada un rato y luego se cruzo de brazos enojada

-solo falta de despertar a Saria- dijo Malon acercándose a Ruto para ver su brazo

- Despiértala tú- dijo bruscamente Zelda enojada. Malon la miro un rato preocupada y luego se dirigió a la kokiri para despertarla.

- Saria, Saria despierta- dijo Malon agitando con cuidado en hombro de la chica – Saria, despierta estamos a salvo- la chica abrió sus ojos y levantándose vio a su alrededor confundida.

- Dónde estamos?- pregunto está desconcertada

- ¿Que acaso no es obvio- le reprocho Zelda con el ceño fruncido- estamos en el bosque de los muertos- el ultimo rayo de sol se disolvió por completo dando por fin la noche.

- ¡E-eso es terrible!- dijo la kokiri parándose de un brinco y viendo a donde alguna vez estuvo el sol

- ¿A que te refieres con eso?- pregunto las tres chicas sin entender

- Así serán de ignorantes el bosque de la muerte en la noche salen...- pero no necesito terminar la oración por qué de la tierra emergieron unos esqueletos horrendos que se dirigían hacia ellas.

Las cuatro chicas sin pensarlo dos veces agarraron sus armas para disponerse a pelear. Malon corrió en dirección a los esqueletos y con dos espadazos derribo a cuatro, uno que estaba cerca de ahí le lanzo un arañazo que esta cubrió con su escudo y con otro espadazo le partió la cabeza no tardo mucho en llegar a donde estaban otro montón de esqueletos. Uno de ellos se le abalanzó pero esta lo esquivo de un salto y pateándole la cabeza e impulsándose para darse una marometa en el aire le partió la cabeza en dos a uno y con un rápido movimiento giro sobre sí misma para hacer añicos a cinco esqueletos que estaban alrededor de ella. Se paró un poco para tomar aire pero no se dio cuenta que un esqueleto estaba atrás de ella y cuando estuvo a punto de golpearla apareció Ruto atrás de él y con unas navajas que le salían de los brazos(como a link en majoras) lo corto en dos. Malon, que volteo a ver atrás de la sorpresa, le regalo una tierna sonrisa a su querida amiga.

-vamos, peleemos juntas!- le dijo malon, y así poniéndose espalda con espada siguieron con su pelea.

Saria al, igual que las otras dos, no le iba mal. Ya había podido derivar como a diez esqueletos con sus resortera. Ahora se encontraba en la sima de un árbol tirando a todos los tontos que se le acercaban intentando, sin éxito, alcanzarla.

Zelda no corría la misma suerte, había intentado más de una ocasión hacer magia con el báculo pero el objeto no hizo nada más que hacerle perder el tiempo y las cosas no mejoraron para ella, intentar vencer a tantos enemigos a garrotazos no era una estrategia muy bueno menos cuando tus enemigos parecían ser un millón. Saria al darse cuenta de ello no tardo en ir a auxiliar a Zelda, de un brinco se dejo caer en sima de los esqueletos y derribando a unos cinco fue corriendo hacía su amiga lanzando rocasos a todos los enemigos que se le atravesaban.

- ¡No necesito tu ayuda! – grito Zelda al ver que la kokiri había llegado a su lado

- De nada, es un placer ayudarte en lo que sea- dijo con sarcasmo Saria ante el reproche de su amiga

- ¡Cállate!- Zelda de la furia le voló la cabeza a dos esqueletos a la vez.

Un extraño ruido les llamo la tensión, las dos chicas se volvieron a donde el ruido provenía y se sorprendieron mucho al ver a malon como una maniática dirigirse hacia ellas derribando a los esqueletos de cinco en cinco.

Los voy a matar a todos malditos, no saldrá ninguno de ustedes vivos de esta!- la chica daba igual de miedo que la noche de la pijamada cuando armo su berrinche por que las otras accidentalmente mancharon su vestido favorito. Malon no tardo en llegar a donde las otras dos estaban y Ruto la seguía estupefacta tras ella.

-le cortaron unos cabellitos y eso la volvió loca- explico Ruto cansada.

De repente todos los esqueletos parecieron volverse más, todos los restos de los que ya habían matado se regeneraron acorralándolas y dejándolas sin salida. Una bola de esqueletos se le abalanzaron a malon dejándola completamente inmovilizada. Estaban perdidas no había escapatoria y los esqueletos se hacían cada vez mas y mas.

- ¿que vamos a hacer?- pregunto asustada Ruto mirando a todos lados en busca de una solución

-creo que si una cierta personita pudiera usar su magia para sacarnos de aquí, sería de gran ayuda- dijo Saria fulminando con la mirada a Zelda.

- Cállate, ¿porque no mejor nos sacas de aquí con tu resortera como lo hiciste en la carreta?- Zelda le regreso una mirada retadora

- ¡chicas como que no estamos en momentos para ponernos a discutir!- grito Ruto que a duras penas había podido sacar a la pobre malon de su sepulcro

- Ah, estamos perdidas!- grito Zelda cayendo en la desesperación. Repentinamente salió de la nada una flecha que cayó al lado de las cuatro chicas. Todos los presentes(los esqueletos también cuentan) voltearon a ver al dueño de la flecha y ahí estaba en sima de un árbol el atacante...

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. El tercer cap. biene en camino asi que no se desesperen.

gracias por leer.

se despide con amor:

Shi-chan


	3. el desierto de los ilusionistas

Bueno pues aqui esta donde me quede: El tercer capitulo esta aqui!

espero que les guste y que aya mejorado mi escritura a lo de los cap. anteriores.

Disfrutenlo!

**Disclaimer:** tanto el juego como los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

-¡Ah, estamos perdidas!- grito Zelda cayendo en la desesperación. Repentinamente salió de la nada una flecha que cayó al lado de las cuatro chicas. Todos los presentes(los esqueletos también cuentan) voltearon a ver al dueño de la flecha y ahí estaba en sima de un árbol el atacante.

Un chico de cabello azul marino, ojos negros y tez blanca sostenía un arco en una mano y una flecha en la otra. Bajo de un salto al suelo para después apuntar de nuevo. Con unas palabras en otro idioma la flecha empezó a brillar de un color dorado. Al lanzarla pasó entre los esqueletos y la inmensa luz los desintegro a todos.

- Síganme – les ordeno el chico. Ellas se miraron entre si y al asegurarse de que todas estaban de acuerdo lo siguieron.

Después de caminar un largo rato y ya fuera de peligro el chico dio un silbido. De la profundidad del bosque apareció un corpulento caballo negro que era seguido por una tierna yegua pelirroja. Ruto que cargaba a Malon en su espalda recibió a Epona con cariñitos para luego poner a la granjera en su lomo.

- ¿Donde la encontraste? – le pregunto Ruto agradecida

- Estaba corriendo desesperada por el bosque cuando choco conmigo. Supuse que algo no andaba bien así que vine a revisar y fue cuando las encontré. Vengan hay que hacer un campamento para poder curar a su amiga.

En unos minutos ya tenían la fogata encendida y habían puesto a Malón en el suelo con sus heridas ya vendadas. El chico, Zelda y Saria ya estaban sentados frente al cálido calor de la fogata mientras Ruto echaba una última mirada preocupada a su amiga para luego unirse con los demás. Todos se quedaron viendo el fuego un rato en silencio. Fue el chico el que lo rompió.

- Mi nombre es Kuminari y este es mi fiel amigo Kuroi.

- Mi nombre es Saria.

- Mi nombre es Midori – mintió Zelda.

- Mi nombre es Zaphiro – le siguió Ruto con la mentira. Saria las miro de reojo con cuidado para que no se diera cuenta Kuminari de que los nombres de ambas eran falsos.

- Bueno, me gustaría saber ¿que están haciendo cuatro inexpertas niñas arriesgándose el pellejo en tan peligroso bosque?

- El hermano de Zaphiro está muy enfermo y necesitamos ir al mar del este para contactar a los otros Zoras y poder pedirles el medicamento. – dijo Zelda

- Siento decirles pero el mar del este está muy lejos de aquí.

- Es que en el camino nos atacaron unos bandidos. – Agrego Ruto

- Es obvio que si ven a unas indefensas niñas como ustedes solas por ahí las van a atacar.

- Eso ya lo sabemos. – menciono un poco irritada Saria

- ¿sus padres saben que están aquí? – todas negaron con la cabeza – entonces no hay opción, las regresare a su casa mañana en la mañana.

- ¡no! – grito Ruto - ¡¿que no lo entiendes? ¡Si regresamos ahora mi hermano morirá!

- ¡es cierto!- se metió Saria dejándose llevar por la situación – ¡no nos importa lo que tú nos digas, iremos a traer la medicina para su hermano te guste o no!

Kuminari las observo detenidamente a las tres chicas que le regresaban la mirada con pura determinación. Dio un largo suspiro para luego agregar:

- Está bien, yo las acompañare hasta allá…

A la mañana siguiente las tres chicas se alejaron del campamento con la excusa de que necesitaban bañarse. Saria no estaba muy contenta por el hecho de que tuvieran que mentirle a Kuminari y les pidió una explicación a sus amigas.

- Primero que nada, no podíamos decirle nuestros verdaderos nombres- empezó Zelda

- Si, ¿Qué se le vendría a la cabeza si supiera que las princesa Zelda y la princesa Ruto están muy lejos de su respectivo pueblo?

- ¿Y no le podemos decir simplemente que Link ha sido secuestrado por Ganondorf?

- Tenemos que ser discretas en nuestra misión- dijo Ruto metiéndose al agua mientras Saria y Zelda se desvestían.

- Hyrule está en guerra. Que los demás reinos sepan que perdimos a nuestro héroe podría hacer que quisieran tomar ventaja de nosotros. A demás no mentimos mucho. Solo cambiamos un poquito la verdad.

- ¿Qué de lo que dijimos es verdad?

- Que nuestros padres no saben que estamos aquí

- ¡¿Qué? – gritaron Ruto y Saria al unisón

- No tienen que gritar.

- P-pero, ¿Cómo?

- Chicas apresúrense necesitamos partir ya – escucharon que gritaba Kuminari

- Luego seguiremos con esto – les dijo Zelda a las demás.

Ya de camino Ruto le comento a Malón lo que había pasado.

Según Kuminari para llegar al mar del este se tenía que pasar el terrible "desierto de los ilusionistas" el cual era muy peligroso porque ahí vivía una de las creaturas más peligrosas que existían. Las cuatro des conocían que tipo de bestia se trataba y eso las tenía un poco preocupadas.

Después de tanto caminar Ruto ya estaba empezando a sentirse cansada y le mandaba varias indirectas a Kuminari para que la dejara montar su caballo pero él la ignoraba.

- Como veo que jamás le vas a entender a mis indirectas te lo voy a decir. ¿Me dejas montar tu caballo? – dijo Ruto enojada

- Lo siento, pero kuroi no le gusta que lo monte nadie más que yo – le respondió fastidiado

- Que caballo mas sangrón – kuroi al escuchar eso se puso a un lado de Ruto para que lo montara. Ruto muy contenta se subió de inmediato.

- Que gusto tan raro tienes para las mujeres – le susurro en la oreja Kuminari a su caballo, Ruto le asesto una patada en la cabeza diciendo "te escuche".

Y si siguieron su camino con una Ruto y un caballo muy contentos, y cuatro amigos muy molestos.

- Ya llegamos – dijo Kuminari sacando su arco, las cuatro lo imitaron – no se preocupen es mejor que se queden lejos del peligro si me intentan ayudar solo me van a estorbar.

- La ultima vez eran muchos y estábamos cansadas – lo desafío Saria – además link me entreno personalmente.

- ¡Si el también me enseño a usar la espada! – agrego Malón orgullosa

- No se sientan tan bien solo por que un niño carita les enseño.

- Oye – dijeron las cuatro

- Yo podría ganarle a ese imbécil con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Link es el mejor espadachín del mundo! – dijeron al unisón

- ¿y quién lo dice, sus cuatro admiradoras? Si fueran guerreras de verdad se darían cuenta de que el no están bueno como dicen – las cuatro lo fulminaron con la mirada encolerizadas.

- Bueno andando.

- No te preocupes por protegernos – dijo Saria

- Te vamos a demostrar lo bueno que es link y lo bien que nos enseño – lo reto Malón

- Hagan lo que quieran.

Y así todos con su arma en mano entraron corriendo al desierto. Lo primero que vieron fue un ogro de unos dos metros con un hacha casi de su mismo tamaño. Cuando el monstruo los vio tiro un hachazo hacia ellos que los cinco esquivaron con facilidad. Saria empezó a tirarle con su resortera a la cara. Ruto (que se había bajado del caballo) y Malón se fueron hacia las piernas para intentar tirarlo. Zelda se mantuvo alejada intentando usar su báculo que seguía sin funcionar. Enojada volteo a ver cómo iba la pelea y se sorprendió mucho al no ver a Kuminari ahí. Lo busco por todas partes y se dio cuenta que estaba a un lado de ella.

- ¿Que no piensas ayudar? – le pregunto bruscamente. El la miro y le sonrió.

- ¿No te das cuenta que es solo una ilusión?

- ¿Eh?

- El desierto de los ilusionistas está lleno de ilusiones – Kuminari puso una flecha en su arco y apunto – para vencerlos tienes que encontrar al "ilusionista".

- ¿Quien es el ilusionista?

- En un momento lo veraz – y diciendo una palabras la flecha se envolvió de un resplandor rojo y la tiro a los pies del ogro. De repente el ogro empezó a desaparecer y del suelo salió algo que parecía una cuerda de varios colores. Ruto, Malon y Saria que estaban más cerca fueron a ver que era.

- Es una serpiente – dijo Malon a los demás

- Así es – dijo Kuminari acercándose a ella siendo seguido por Zelda – lo peligroso de este bosque son esas serpientes llamadas "ilusionistas" que, como lo dice su nombre, crean una ilusión para distraer a su presa y luego inyectar su veneno y así comerse a su presa – todas quedaron en silencio asustadas

- ¿Y por qué no nos dijiste nada? – le pregunto Malon enojada

- Quería ver que tan buenas eran las discípulas de link. ¿Es igual de estúpido o ustedes aprendieron mal? – Saria tuvo que apretar fuertemente sus puños para poder contener sus fuertes ganas de golpearlo. – bueno sigamos vayan atrás de mi así nadie saldrá herido. - Todas resignadas lo siguieron.

Mientras seguían avanzando las cinco chicas iban en fila india detrás de Kuminari, Zelda era la que iba a su espalda muy deprimida. Saria iba después aun recordando lo que el chico le había dicho. Mientras Ruto y Malon discutían porque siempre que había peligro los caballos desaparecían.

- ¿No sabes usar tu magia verdad? – le pregunto Kuminari a Zelda

- ¿Eh?

- Tu magia, no sabes usarla

- Eso no me lo enseño link – contesto a la defensiva

- Eso ya lo sé. Por eso yo puedo enseñarte – le dijo algo sonrojado – ¿ quieres? – Zelda lo miro unos segundos antes de decirle que si con la cabeza.

En lo que siguió del camino Kuminari intento enseñarle los conjuros básicos y sencillos que podría aprender en ese momento. Las ilusiones iban saliendo cuando menos se lo esperaban pero Kuminari los vencía con una facilidad que molestaba cada vez más a Saria.

Después de casi tres horas así encontraron un oasis donde decidieron descansar.

- Tomen toda el agua que puedan y descansen un rato aun que anochezca no acamparemos, sería muy peligroso. Iré a buscar algo de comida – dijo Kuminari alejándose de ahí.

Ruto y Malon corrieron a tomar agua y Saria las siguió para poder llenar unos votes que llevaba en su morral. Zelda seguía practicando los hechizos que acababa de aprender. Saria la miro apretando los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

- ¿Por qué haces caso a los que te dice? – pregunto irritada

- Oye si aprendo estos hechizos ya no seré una inútil en el combate – se defendió Zelda

- ¡Si no tenias las fuerzas para luchar no hubieras venido! – grito Saria tan fuerte que hizo voltear a Malon y a Ruto para ver qué pasaba - desde el principio no hiciste otra cosa más que causar problemas.

- ¡A ti tampoco te fue muy bien!

-¡Pero por lo menos yo hice algo!

- Saria, Zelda dejen de pelear eso no nos llevara a nada – intento detenerlas Malon

- Si Malon tiene razón en estos momentos debemos de estar unidas sino entonces no llegaremos a ningún lado – agrego Ruto

- ¡Cállense! – dijeron las dos al unisón

- Pero si hay algo que me enfurece mas es que te lleves también con ese idiota que se atrevió a insultar a link, ¿como puedes perdonarlo?

- Date cuenta que si no fuera por el no hubiéramos sobrevivido en el boque y aquí en el desierto nos hubieran comido.

- Si no fuera por el no estaríamos aquí en el desierto y seguiríamos nuestro camino para salvar a link!

- Pero… - Zelda no termino por que escucharon un ruido proveniente de donde se había ido Kuminari. Las cuatro salieron corriendo a ver qué pasaba encontrando a el chico peleando con algo invisible.

- A de ser una ilusión – dijo Ruto

- ¿Pero qué clase de ilusión podría engañar a Kuminari? – pregunto Zelda

- No lo sé, ¡pero lo que sí sé es que hay que demostrar le a Kuminari lo bien que nos entreno link! – dijo Saria sacando su resortera

- Estoy de acuerdo – Ruto saco sus aletas para atacar

- ¿Pero cómo? – pregunto Zelda

- La serpiente se mueve debajo de la tierra y es muy difícil de saber donde esta, pero según lo que entendí se va acercando a medida de que en tu ilusión te estás muriendo. En el momento de tu ultimo respiro la serpiente sale de la tierra y te muerde – explico Malon – lo sé porque las estuve observando cómo mataban a los roedores en el camino – agrego al ver la cara de desconcierto de sus amigas.

- Bueno tenemos que planear una estrategia antes de que se lo coman – dijo Ruto

Las cuatro chicas se pusieron alrededor de chico esperando el momento justo para llevar a cabo su plan. Kuminari se veía cada vez más desesperado en su pelea y lanzaba fuertes golpes y patadas a la nada. Zelda sintió lastima por el pobre chico y le dieron ganas de ayudarlo lo más pronto posible, pero sabía que debía ser paciente si enserio quería salvarlo.

Repentinamente los golpes de Kuminari fueron perdiendo potencia y fue en ese momento cuando la serpiente salió de la arena y se fue contra su cuello. Pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo Saria lanzo una rápida piedra que le dio en la cabeza y la desvió. En un intento desesperado la serpiente se tiro un clavado al suelo para volverse a meter a la arena pero Zelda dijo unas palabras y convirtió la arena en roca. Cuando se estrello no se dio por vencida y se arrastro hacia donde estaba la arena blanda pero en eso Ruto y Malon pasaron en sima de ella formando un corte en forma de cruz. La serpiente cayó muerta en varios pedazos en la arena que tanto deseaba esconderse. Ya a salvo Kuminari Malon canto la canción de Epona con la que vinieron los dos caballos.

- Valla, no sabía que a kuroi le gustara también la canción de Epona – comento Ruto acariciando la cabeza del caballo

- Es normal que a todos los caballos les guste la canción que compuso mi madre. Si no fuera así yo haría que les gustara de maneras no muy humanas que digamos. – comento Malon diciendo lo ultimo con unos ojos rojos causándole escalofríos a todos los presentes .Entra las cuatro subieron a Kuminari en el lomo de kuroi para que pudiera descansar y recuperarse rápido.

- Muy bien creo que tú tienes algo que decirnos – le dijo Saria agarrando las riendas del caballo para guiarlo.

- Mmm…, lo siento? – dijo Kuminari algo sonrojado

- Com-ple-to – lo presiono Malon

- Ok – dijo resignado – perdón por haberles dicho que eran unas debiluchas.

- ¿Y te retractas de haber dicho que link es un debilucho? – pregunto Ruto.

- Eso sí que no.

- No iba mal intentarlo.

- Bueno para que te perdone tendrás que alimentar mi ego hasta que sea más grande que el de Ruto – dijo Saria apuntándolo con su dedo índice.

- Para entonces tendríamos que tener por lo menos más de 100,000 años – le dijo Zelda con una sonrisa de complicidad que Saria acepto.

-¡ Las escuche! – grito Ruto dándole un zape a cada una.

- ¿Ruto? – pregunto Kuminari – que no que se llamaba Zaphiro?

- Si así le dije – se apresuro a decir Saria recordando que el chico no sabía el verdadero nombre de Ruto y Zelda.

- Si debiste haber escuchado mal – dijo algo nerviosa Ruto

- Mmm…, tal vez tengas razón. Estoy muy débil y no escucho muy bien. Será mejor que me duerma un rato, estarán bien con eso?

- Si claro – dijeron todas al unisón

- Bueno pues si se complica algo me despiertan

- Ok

Y así siguieron los cinco chicos su viaje por el desierto.

Continuara….

* * *

Bueno espero que con esto le siga el hilo a la historia sin tardarme tanto.

por favor dejen review para saber que tal estuvo y animarme para seguir con el cuarto capitulo!

se despide con amor:

Shi-chan


End file.
